IT'S A SIN
by JeffersonStarship
Summary: What happens when Castiel is kidnapped by a demon? This one shot aims to find out, but it's rated M for ADULT CONTENT, because I'm pokey like that, damn me.


_**Author's note**_ -This one is inspired by a recent dream that I had, which I was quite stunned to have, but very pleased by it. I couldn't believe my luck. You'll see what I mean when you read it, although I wish I had more like it - I know, I'm Pokey .... And the title comes from a Pet Shop Boys song, because I was hearing it with my ears when I was writing this story.

_**IT'S A SIN.  
**_  
I waited in the shadows, watching as the angel before me roused slowly from unconsciousness. His large blue eyes opened, blinking blearily up at the ceiling above him. Slowly, second by second, his vision cleared, his vision showing that keen alertness I knew was so common to Castiel.

He sniffed the air, shifting on the bed slightly and rattling the handcuffs against the metal bed frame, as he looked around the room, staring keenly into all the shadows.

"I know you're there - I can sense you!" he said, ominous overtones to his voice, which only to his dangerously sexy air.

The vessel he inhabited was certainly attractive, but the angel inside? The potential of all I could do to an angel was too tempting to pass up.

I came forward on silent feet, smilijng down on the angel, as I said - "Very good, angel, very good indeed!"

Castiel's eyes widened when he saw me.

"Demon!" he hissed at me, nostrils widening in disgust as my eyes turned from my chosen vessel's green to a more demonic black.

I walked over to him, closer, closer, closer still, the scent of angel heavy on the air, intoxicating to me as seemingly as my demonic SCENT so seemingly disgusted him.

I sat down on the bed beside him, trailing one hand over his shirt clad chest, revelling in the warmth through his thin fabric. His eyes closed and his lips parted as I slid my hand beneath his shirt, running my hand over silky smooth skin. I knew then that I had him. Even angels needed some comfort every now and again.

I straddled him easily and his eyes drifted slowly open, slightly unfocussed in their beauty.

"What are you doing?" he asked, without any real rancour.

"Nothing you won't Enjoy!" I told him with a smile. "It will Only hurt a little!"

Castiel closed his eyes, folling his head to one side, lips half parted, as I unbuckled his pants, pulling them down to his ankles. I licked my lips, wondering what it would be like to take an angel, to know one in the Biblical sense, if you'll forgive the pun.

I thought back once again over the past couple of days, of stalking the Winchester boys, knowing full well of their association with angels. It had been my full intention right from the beginning to capture the angel for I wanted to taste angel flesh, just once, while I had the chance. I had not the chance Before to taste tHAt particular piece of Heaven, and now I practically had that handed to me on a plate.

I got off him long enough to remove my own pants and he looked up, pupils dilated so far, his blue eyes looked black. He watched me, his breathing erratic, as I finished removing my pants and panties, and I thought that his reactions to me then were probably the vessel's memories taking over, rather that the angel inside reacting. I guess some of the man must still be enough in evidence to leak into the angel's consciousness in some regards, to have his body reacting in the way that it was.

I thought this because it was happening to me also- I felt some of the woman's urges leaking into my own demonic snesibilities, reacting to the package the angel was inhabiting - and what an attractive package that was indeed.

I found this human body reacting to Castiel's vessel very favourably and I straddled him once more, guiding his hard cock inside me, hissing an exited inhalation of breath as he filled me. I tightened around him and Castiel moaned, closing eyes against the world again, lips half parted, begging to be kissed.

I leant down then, planting my lips against his in a huingry kiss, that was nything but angelic. I could taste whatever he last had to feed this vessel, and everything that was purely Castiel, all light and puroity and star filled skies. I parted his lips further with my toungue, pushing my hands through his soft dark hair, as I explored his mouth with my tongue. He responded to the kiss just as hungrily, tongue meeting mine in anything but angelic innocence. I felt his cock give a very interested jerk inside me, and I moaned in excitement, a flood of desire coursing through me at his responsiveness.

I drew back from the kiss, feeling light headed and dizzy, and Castiel looked up at me in amazment.

"What are you doing to me?" he asked.

"Nothing you don't already want me to do!" I assured him, grinding against him, driving him further into me, breath hitching as he caught me in just the right spot.

"Holy .... !" I moaned out.

"Can't you let me free? I want to touch you!" Castiel said, staring up at me with innocence in his eyes.

I laughed at that before I said -"No freaking way, angel boy! I know that once I let you have at me with your hands, you'll put me under with your angel powers! I know all about an angel's hands! Or so I've heard!"

Castiel's eyes closed, but didn't ask again, just lay placidly as I lowered myself down onto him, crying out involuntarily as he filled me. I thrust down onto him, revelling in my own piece of Heaven - the nearest I would get to sharing space with an angel.

I felt the sensation of feathery soft wigs surrounding me, making me feel safe, warm, almost loved and protected, something I'd never felt in the confines of Hell, where all I knew was torture and torment.

I felt a climax building inside me and it almost made me feel sad in the feeling of ecstasy because it meant that my time with this angel would almost be over with. My taste for angel flesh was barely sated even as I came, throwing my head back as I gave myself over to fiery orgasm.

Beneath me, I heard Castiel gasp out little breathy inhalations as he thrust himself up into me, innocent eyes wide and innoecnt no longer, as he came deep inside me, or rather my vessel.

I lifted myself from him, laying on the bed beside him, snuggling into his warmth contentedly, as I ran a gentle hand over the warm smooth skin of his exposed abdomen.

"I always wanted my own piece of Heaven. Now I've had it and I've had my own taste of angel flesh!" I said dreamily.

Castiel didn't seem to be listening to me, still staring blissfully up at the ceiling with blue eyes still slightly unfocussed. I didn't mind the inattentiveness - at least I knew I'd done a good job of it, if he was that far gone.

"It's a sin, that I want to repeat!" I saId, quietly, and at that, Castiel did respond,

"Oh God, yes!" he said, turning perfect blue eyes onto me once again.

I grinned at that, all too happy to comply with the angel's acquiescence .....

THE END ....


End file.
